Una pequeña historia
by KageSekai
Summary: Regalo para un compañero escritor por su cumpleaños, un One-Shot entre él y uno de sus personajes favoritos que conozco, espero que lo disfrutes como cualquiera que decida darle una pasada a esta historia, así que , Feliz cumpleaños Hyakki Yako y espero hayas disfrutado de tu cumpleaños como de esta historia.


**One-Shot.**

El cielo nocturno con infinidad de estrellas como el más hermoso de los lagos se apreciaba con simpleza entre el vasto universo, las personas y animales disfrutaban de la belleza de la vista por muy caótica que fuera la situación.

Dos personas no era la excepción a las palabras anteriores, mirando las estrellas con sus manos entrelazadas.

La bella hija de la familia Belladonna y un joven andrógino nacido de un clan de cazadores muy famosos por todo Remanante, ambos destinados a pesadas cargas pero felices de estar a su lado de cualquier manera posible.

"Ya ha pasado un año" Blake comentó con una suave sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su rostro en el hombro de su acompañante masculino "Todo es tan diferente" Con esas palabras observo volar a un poderoso dragón azul quien cumplía sus sueños.

"Tienes razón" El cazador joven apodado como Hyakki Yako sonrió con los pensamientos de su compañera "Pero tal vez fue lo mejor" Cerró suavemente los ojos al sentir el frío del viento nocturno pasar por su cuerpo, su cabello fue despeinado suavemente antes de volver a su lugar.

Tras abrir sus ojos bajo la vista a un hermoso lago donde diversas criaturas que no eran Grimm aparecían y mostraban la armonía con la naturaleza, causando una sonrisa en su rostro por una imagen que, aunque ya fuera normal en su día a día, sería una imagen impensable de dónde venían.

"Ruby amaría este mundo" La hermosa fauno pensaba lo mismo que su acompañante, pero era más realista con respecto a eso, un mal habitó que todavía amaba de ella.

"Yo me pregunto cómo estaría Jaune si viera a la actual Phyrra" Incapaz de controlar la malicia de su voz, una risa escapo de sus rosados labios imaginando dicha escena en su cabeza.

"Ciertamente, se moriría de celos en estos momentos" Con la misma imagen en su cabeza, Blake también soltó una linda sonrisa.

Ya había pasado un año entero cuando él se había unido a la academia Beacon y conoció a un animado grupo llamado RWBY junto a otro equipo conocido como JNPR, aunque él fue un soldado solitario debido a su experiencia y más, se llevó bien con todos los grupos con quienes había hablado para su satisfacción.

Para bien o mal, sus habilidades para relacionarse con personas eran muy malas y aunque deseaba cambiar esa parte suya, logro obtener los mejores amigos que pudiera desear.

Un tiempo después se había enterado de que Blake era un fauno, un ser humano con alteraciones genéticas de un animal en específico y una raza detestada por al menos un 70% de los humanos, él entraba entre los 30% que no los odiaban.

Le fue difícil interactuar con ella, pero tenían muchas cosas tan parecidas que daba miedo en realidad.

Ambos eran muy callados la mayor parte del tiempo pero a su vez eran los más cariñosos a su manera, deseaban estar con sus amigos más que nadie e incluso les gustaba la lectura y las charlas cortas.

No fue mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a salir antes del ataque de Cinder en contra de Beacon que tomo la vida de Phyrra, un golpe duro para Juane, pero siguió adelante para vivir la vida que Phyrra no podría, demostró su fuerza como todos lo necesitaban.

Al final la pelea contra Salem fue el resultado de todo un año de peleas y el final no era bueno salvo por una acción, un sacrificio que derrotara a la humana albina de ojos oscuros, y ese era el destino de Hyakki Yako.

Sin duda y con una vaga despedida fue a detener la guerra, sin esperar que Blake se uniera.

Ese sería su fin, para los dos.

Pero ambos despertaron en un extraño mundo con un huevo en manos.

Investigaron y descubrieron que estaban en un lugar llamado Almia donde había una academia de Rangers, para proteger a los pokémon.

Era obvio que ya no estaban en su mundo y decidieron investigar, para su sorpresa se encontraron con una persona inesperada en dicho mundo que los ayudo a entender todo, esa persona fue una adulta Phyrra.

Según la pelirroja había sido enviada a un nuevo mundo cuando el ataque de Cinder le había golpeado, entendiendo que el poder de las doncellas no lastimaría a una persona pura como lo era ella o algo así, por lo cual termino también en el mundo pokémon como ella le llamaba.

Phyrra vivió en dicho mundo durante 10 años y en ese tiempo se había casado con un entrenador pokémon que ella conoció cuando llego, se enamoraron solo dos años cuando Phyrra olvidaba el dolor de perder a sus amigos y deseaba sentirse amada, por lo cual ambos comenzaron a salir y se convirtieron en esposos, donde su marido era el campeón de Kanto donde inició su viaje.

Ambos conocieron a su esposo, era un hombre apuesto de cabellos negros como sus ojos y de una piel bronceada, masculino como pocos hombres y alto sin duda, Hyakki sabía que esa persona era fuerte y no solo un buen entrenador, demostrando así con la confianza que tenía en sus habilidades.

Ellos hablaron y la pareja les ayudo adoptando a los niños y dejando que vivieran sus vidas como Ranger o entrenadores pokémon.

Sobre el huevo, este eclosiono y de ahí salió un pokémon llamado Ralts pero diferente a todos los que habían visto.

Su cuerpo era de un blanco muy fuerte mientras que su cabello verde también era blanco con leves manchas negras y sus ojos de esclerótica negra con sus pupilas carmesí, ambos entendieron que era Salem en una nueva forma y según su nuevo padre, era una oportunidad de olvidar el mal con amor de una familia de verdad.

Por eso en esos momentos ambos le criaban con cariño de padres a la pequeña Salem, mientras pasaban su nueva vida en un nuevo mundo y con una nueva familia, todo era nuevo, pero les encantaba a todos por igual.

"Hyakki" Nombrando al varón quien al mismo tiempo paso a verla, sus labios se unieron en un suave beso "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti, mi hermosa gata negra" Fue su turno de unir sus labios en un amoroso beso, cuando un sonido llamó la atención de Blake quien se separó "¿Sucede algo malo?" Cuestiono el varón preocupado de que algo pasara.

"Escuche algo…" Silenciada de repente mientras sus mejillas se volvían de tono carmesí, su mirada se clavó en el lago frente suyo dejándola enmudecida.

Curioso observo y se sonrojo fuertemente.

Frene a sus ojos (sin saberlo) Phyrra con su esposo desnudos con sus cuerpos unidos en un apasionado beso, mientras se mostraba como la mano de la pelirroja jugaba con un arma de inmensurable tamaño…

"Sabía que era alto y fuerte, pero incluso esa zona lo era" Se burló avergonzada Blake mirando con facilidad en la oscuridad a la pareja, sonrojada y mordiendo su labio interior para mirar a su pareja "¿Será que eres tan masculino como él~?" Cuestiono con un ronroneo algo seductor que provoco un sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del varón.

"Puede que no sea más masculino comparado con él" Ante sus palabras serias llevo sus manos hacía las caderas de Blake "Pero no perderé ante él en una sola cosa" En un rápido movimiento llevo a Blake al suelo mientras su playera desaparecía y dejaba expuesto su busto con un sujetador negro muy sensual "Y eso es hacerte feliz" Nuevamente cerró la distancia con un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Esa noche, cuatro personas demostraron su amor.

**Vaya que lo público tarde, por eso me lamento un poco.**

**Esto estaba planeado para publicarse el martes 14 pero casi nunca nada sale según lo planeado en realidad, pase a eso todavía me siento un poco culpable dado que tuve que mejorar unas partes y también posponer la publicación por trabajo y tareas, ya saben cómo eso.**

**Pero de todas maneras quiero llevar el mensaje a donde se debe y eso es…**

'**Feliz Cumpleaños Hyakki Yako'**

**Aunque ahora es atrasado, todavía quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado.**

**Sin más por el momento…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
